


Stretch It Out

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Lesbian [22]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Fliss and Charlotte have a little fun.





	Stretch It Out

The challenge starts almost as a joke, Charlotte surprising Fliss with a naked handstand that made it all too easy to enjoy her ‘work’ with Charlotte, from there they had taken to finding fun ways to make use of Charlotte’s flexible body. 

This time it had been Fliss who started it, using her own upper body strength to lift Charlotte onto her shoulders, making use of where it placed Charlotte’s clit and pussy, smiling when Charlotte remained balanced, quick to grip her hips when Charlotte slipped slightly, making use of the new position to bend Charlotte back against her, letting out a mild surprise at the feeling of Charlotte’s fingers slipping into her. 

Neither of them had meant to start this, but now they had it, it was occasionally fun to try new things. Fliss had smirked when Charlotte, finally, came undone first, her own release following soon after.


End file.
